


Some stories are meant to happen

by hyvesqoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, tags to be added much much later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvesqoo/pseuds/hyvesqoo
Summary: Yves and Sua are two friends who share the same passion for dance. They are similar in many ways but not so much when it comes to their love life.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. - Prequel -

Yves remembers very well how she met Sua.

A new dance studio was opening and she was among the first student to participate in the very first classe. While waiting for their dance teacher, she was sitting down and watching every person in the room. Some of them was warming up, some just waiting just like her and some just chatting to make new friends. Yves kept looking at one girl particularly because she was so loud and keep fooling around even when the teacher entered the room. She was not discrete when talking to people and Yves almost feel like the other girl didn't take dancing seriously. Of course people can come to have fun, she was there for that too, but she needs people to be serious once the music fill the room.

Since they were many students, they were divided into two groups and fortunately she was not in the same team as the other girl. Yves liked having some attention on her, but the attention went all to the petite girl. The mysterious girl did bother and irritate Yves for a very long time.

One day, when the said girl went in the same team as Yves. Don't need to say she was not happy with this sudden new. The petite girl presented herself to everybody as 'Sua' with a shining smile and everybody clapped for her. Of course she was already known for her outgoing personality, it seems like everybody like 'Sua'. Well, not everybody since Yves didn't really like her. She wondered why she keeps disliking the other girl when she didn't even know her personally. People only say good things about her, but the fact she wants all the attention on her really bothered her. She was not the only one that wanted to shine.

They started to warm up their muscle and Sua was next to her and yes, she was still talking to people. Does this girl ever stop talking? Plus, she has a peculiar laugh that Yves didn't know if it was funny or just annoying.

Several minutes later, teacher Kang entered the room with her usual happy mood.

'Hi guys, how are you today? Great? Me too.'

She takes place in front of the mirror.

'First of all, welcome Sua in the team ! I hope you will have a nice time with us.'

Teacher Kang clapped along with everyone in the room and Sua thanked her. 'Alright guys, you know it's been two months we are working together, right? We have a small project to start posting covers on the internet and the first theme is...' she faked drums sound. 'Partners in crime !'

'I know you all guessed right, but let me explain. Today you will dance one by one for me to see who I will associate you with. I will personally choose the duo myself.'

Even if some people were disappointed by this fact, they said nothing as they trust in their teacher.

Teacher Kang took a chair and sit down, her back facing the mirror. She took out her clipboard from her bag to write notes.

'Shall we begin ?' she said happily.

As said just before, people started dancing, well more like free-styled on the song they wanted and teacher Kang was very serious once people dance in front of her, no emotion was on her face. She was looking at the smallest detail of the body and movement. She can even see the smallest mistakes.

Yves was sitting on the floor like everyone else when her name was called up.

She warmed up one last time and when the music fill the room, she started moving her body slowly and feeling the beat. Her movements started to become more rapid and with more strength. She was enjoying what she was doing.

She wanted to be proud of herself at the end of the little performance. She lives for dancing because she has a taste of what freedom is while doing it.

She finished her dance and she hears everyone applause just like for her other comrades that did before her. She drank water as she sits down at her usual spot and heard it's Sua's turn. She realised she never saw the girl's dancing and maybe she was curious about it.

Her eyes followed Sua's body and waited for her to dance.

And for the first time, she saw the seriousness behind Sua's eyes. Her gaze was so dangerous. She saw all the determination and the power that Sua holds. If Yves thought she was already amazed by the change of attitude from the girl, her mouth fell open when she saw her dance ; her movement is neat and really well done. She was quick but she has a total control of her body.

She saw plenty of amazing dancers but why was she mesmerized by the way the petite girl was moving ?

When Sua finished her dance with louder applause, Yves kept looking at her and she felt sorry that she thought the girl was not serious about dancing when she didn't know her at all.

With the last performance, they were finally done. Teacher Kang stand up and said they did a great job and she started announcing the duo with why she puts them together.

'And finally.. Yves and Sua.'

Oh. Yves looks at Sua and the latter was already looking at her with a small smile.

'I put you two together because all I saw is passion when you dance. Of course they are not the only one, but they were really powerful and I think they will match well.'

Teacher Kang's smile was finally back on her lips and put down her clipboard.

'Alright more information. According to what I saw today, I will let you one week to prepare your dance cover. No need to create a new dance, it would not be called a cover anymore. Plus it will be a challenge for another moment. And with that, I hope you will get along well with your partner.'

'And I know thirty minutes are left from our usual schedule but that's all for today. You can still use this little time to talk with your partner or just go home, it's up to you.'

Most students cheered up.

'You all did a good job today ! Good Bye guys.' Teacher Kang exited the room while waving to her students.

Sua directly went to drink water and searched for Yves with her eyes. She saw her still sitting on the floor, chatting with someone. She waited for them to finish what they were talking, to finally talk with her.

'Hey.' she said with a kind smile. She never interacted with the other girl so she wasn't sure how to approach her.

Yves said the same thing but with a more tired voice.

'I liked your dance back there, do you want to chat a little bit about the project or you need to go home?'

'Oh thank you, your dance was.. interesting as well.' She can't say it was more than interesting because in fact, she was amazed but she needs to act cool. She checked the time on her watch before answering the question that the petite girl asked her. 'I should probably go home, I have some homework to do. I don't want to make them too late.'

'Oh yeah, sure. We will talk about that tomorrow.'

They bid a small goodbye to each other before parting their way.

The next day when they arrived at the academy, they quickly started to talk about the project.

Yves was impressed on how serious Sua is on the task. She was not the same girl she saw the first time and she was relieved. Of course, she still threw some joke here and there but it was reasonable. Yves was also surprised that they worked well together. Sua's personality didn't bother Yves that much now. It was actually quite nice to talk with her.

For the whole week, they worked together, shared some advices to each other and mainly talked about moves and technique.

The day before the final project, Sua asked Yves to do extra practice and Yves accepted. She thought extra practice means one or two more hours but she didn't know it would last for four more hours.

After perfectionism every move and steps, Yves's sore body fell on the floor. She was panting hard and her head felt dizzy. Sua quickly took a water bottle and went to the girl on the floor.

'Hey are you okay?' she asked worried and helped her to tilt her head to drink the water.

Sua gently puts Yves' head on her legs and asked one more if she was fine. Yves only nods even though she was not that fine.

'I'm so sorry that we kept practicing, I didn't even ask if you were fine with it.'

'No that's fine. I'm just not used to practice for so long.'

'You should have told me to stop when you felt like that.'

'I should have. But don't you feel exhausted ?' Yves' eyes was closed but she slowly opened them since they were talking.

'I do feel exhausted but since I need to dance better, I force myself. I'm kind of used to it now.'

Yves was shocked at this fact. How can someone be so hard on themselves?

Yves felt touched at the love and passion the girl has for dancing. She never knew they were so similar.

'So yeah... I need someone to stop me when needed. Do not hesitate to tell me in the future.'

They both shared a smile. But Yves does feel bad for having a bad impression the first time she met Sua when she is in fact an amazing person.

'Can I apologize for a thing you don't even know?'

'Hm? Sorry for what?'

'I wrongly judged you the very first time at the academy. I thought you only liked having attention on you and.. maybe the thing I regret the most... thinking you were not serious about dancing.' Yves was staring straight into Sua's eyes with a little bit of fear and regret.

Sua was not really happy, but at least she was not angry.

'Well.. even if I didn't know that, I accept your apologize. I am aware that people think I don't take things seriously at first. But just like you, they guessed wrong.' she smiles. 'But thank you for your honesty. I think it's the first time someone had apologized because they judged me wrong.'

Yves thought it would be nice to start again without any prejudice and get to know more about Sua. She has realized since the whole week they were together, they never had a serious talk about themselves.

'When did you like dancing ?'

'Nothing too serious I just liked dancing in front of the tv when I was a kid. But it really became my passion when I was in middle school when I felt the freedom that I have, the stress you can release just by dancing. What about you ?'

'For me, I had some pressure on my shoulders during my school days because my parents wanted me to be the best. Of course I wanted them to be proud of me so I worked extra hard but the pressure has always been here because I didn't want to disappoint them. I needed a distraction from all my stress and I started attending the school's dance club. And since then I never stopped dancing.'

'What a story, buddy. I'm glad you found what can help you during tough time.'

After their talk they stayed like that for fifteen minutes in silence. Yves cleared her throat.

'Can you help me stand up, please?'

'Oh yeah, sure.'

She puts Yves' arm around her neck and help her stand up on her legs. She was still a bit weak, so Sua still held her.

'Are you alright now ?'

Yves detached herself from Sua and took another sip of water.

'Yeah I think so. Thank you for helping me.'

'You don't need to thank me, I was the one to put you through this. Let me drive you home as an apologize.'

Yves nodded and Sua gathered their bags. Sua stayed close to Yves when they exited the academy until they reached Sua's car.

'Where do you live?' She asks as she starts her car.

'Do you know the college that is 20 minutes away from here ?'

Sua hums, a sound that she indeeds knows where it's situated.

'Well, I live on the campus.' She simply said.

Sua said a small 'okay' and started driving off to the destination. The radio was the only thing heard in the car for a while. But Sua guessed it would be better to talk a little bit.

'What major are you in?'

'What do you think I am in?'

'Hm.. I can see you well in Psychology.

Yves lets a genuine laugh escape her mouth. 'And why do you think that?'

'You have that sexy psychologist vibe that will sit on her fancy sofa listening to her patients' problems all day.' She said this while being serious but when she finished her sentence she has a smirk on her lips.

Yves couldn't stop laughing anymore after hearing her reason. Sua laughed alongside.

'Oh my.. what a a wide imagination you have.' she shakes her head. 'But I'm sorry to break it out to you that I'm specialised in foreign language.'

Sua stopped at a traffic light. 'Awh ! What a shame, but that's cool too.'

'What about you?'

'I think it's your turn to try guessing.'

Yves turned her head to analyze Sua. Since she was feeling comfortable with Sua, she guessed she can joke around.

'Hm.. if we talk about the vibe we give off then... jobless?'

Sua immediately looked at her with an outraged look by what she just heard.

'What in the world? Don't-' she got interrupted by a honk from the car behind them as she didn't notice the green light, she drives off quickly. Yves laughed at her and Sua continued talking 'Don't you see the smart and beautiful human being I am? Do I really look jobless to you?' She takes a quick glance at the girl next to her and see she was smiling so wide that she understood she was being fooled, she scoffed and took her attention back on the road.

'I'm kidding Sua. But actually I can see you working as a yoga coach.'

'Wow I see I'm not the only one with a wide imagination. But no, I'm a bartender at a lounge bar.'

Yves looked at her with amazed eyes and Sua wasn't sure why she looked at her like that.

'What the heck? That's so cool ! I really enjoy the vibe of these lounge bars.'

'Yeah they are nice to work at. You should come one day and I will show you some tricks with the cocktails.' Sua said and Yves nodded her head furiously.

For the rest of the ride, the two girls shared some random facts about their life, joked around some more and realised they can have a great time around each other. They finally reached the campus and Sua insisted to walk with her in front of her dorm, just to be sure she doesn't faint.. even if Yves said she was really fine since they were in the car.

Yves opened her dorm's door and turned around.

'Well, It was nice to talk with an open heart. I feel like we are getting closer.'

'That's true, one step closer to friendship.' they laughed, but they both know it was going to happen soon.

'Thanks for the ride and taking care of me. I will make it up to you whenever you want.'

'Eyy, no need, really. Like I said it was my fault. It's normal for me to take care of you.'

It was no need to keep saying it was not her fault, so she dropped this subject.

'Be careful on the road. I will see you tomorrow, Sua.' She says with a charming smile and a wave.

Sua waved too and went back to her car, finally taking the usual road to her own home.

The next day, when they were in the dance studio warming up, they felt more delight around each other (thanks to their chat the day before). Once they filmed their special clip in front of everyone, they shared a hug saying they were proud of their hard work while hearing everyone cheers.

This was the beginning of their friendship as they discovered they were similar in many ways, like they are jokester and enjoy making people laugh. But at the same time, they both are kind and helpful to people. They are clingy to people they are close to as well. They also share the same dream of being choreographer in the future and have their own dance academy. (They hope they can help each other to achieve this).

Their friendship was going so well that, when Yves graduated from college and was looking to have her own flat, Sua asked if she would be interested to move into her studio and be roommate instead. They are living together now.

And here they are, three years later : finally being a dance teacher at D&D (short for Dream and Dance) Academy. The owner of this academy is none other than their former dance teacher miss Kang. The two girls never thought they would both have a call from her and proposed to have a job at her academy. They took the opportunity and said yes. However, Yves accepted for a full time and Sua only part time since she also liked working at the lounge bar. She was so fond off of this place that she wanted to work over there a little bit longer. And saving as much money as she needs before opening her own studio in a few years.

Yves and Sua couldn't be happier to start a career from their passion at D&D Academy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I started writing this fiction back in february, 2020 but only two chapters are done? 🤡  
> Anyways,, I think I'll continue to write this story little by little and hope to finish it this year lmao. (& I really need to finish it because I have so many good ideas for this work !) ~ 
> 
> Thank You for reading but also sorry for the mistakes. I'm still not an expert with the english language haha. 
> 
> (Next chapter ; the meeting of SuaYeon.)


	2. - SuaYeon - (1)

Sua is late to work today. Late to a hectic friday night like the bar always have. She looks at her watch and seeing it's already 7:05pm, she curses under her breath. She leaves her bedroom in a hurry and walks in a fast way to the living room. She sees Yves on the sofa reading a book. The latter girl didn't have the time to look at her and say something that Sua already say she can't talk and continues her way. Before closing the door, she still hears Yves saying 'good luck for tonight.' Something they always say to each other before going to work.

She hops in her car and drive to 'Black Ruby' the lounge bar she works for. She has worked there for the past six years. She is glad she found a place where she liked to come in a good mood with great colleagues that she now considers as friends. She finally is at her final destination after thirty minutes of driving and parks her car on the reserved parking lot to the employee staffs.

She quickly enters the bar and feel the familiar warm of the place. When you enter the bar, you first walk in a blue neon lighted hallway and then you are in the actual bar. A spacious area where one large white bar counter is on the right of the room with high tabourets in front. In the center of the room, black single sofa facing another one with a modern round coffee table between them. For a larger group of clients, they are the four place couch with a mix of single sofa around. The lounge bar looks really modern and cozy. And on the left of the bar, there is a medium-sized scene where actual singers or bands come every fridays and saturdays to perform. This is the success of 'Black Ruby' : a lounge bar from tuesday to thurday and a concert bar on weekends.

Sua looks around and sees a small quantity of customers already sited down and enjoying the jazz songs heard on speakers for now. She makes her way to the changing room, waving to her two coworkers at the bar, mouthing 'I'm coming'. She was putting her white blouse when someone knocked on the door before entering the room. She turned around to see her boss with a concerning look.

'Hey Sua, is everything alright? It's not like you to come late to work.'

Sua shakes her head while smiling because her boss alias her long-time friend always worry about her.

'Yes everything is fine. I just didn't hear my alarm during my nap. Don't worry too much, Jiu.'

The other girl sighs of relief. She really needs to stop overanalyzing any situation.

Sua was done putting her work outfit and headed out of the changing room with her friend next to her.

'Since you came late, you missed the rehearsal of the new singer. You will definitely be surprised.'

'Really? And why is that?'

'Her voice sounds so amazing. We never had a style like her before.'

Sua listened carefully but not asking questions. It was, after all, just another singer. She was used to seeing new artists come here. The two girls take place behind the counter and begin their work with cocktails when clients ask for them. More people are coming in and so is the orders. Most of the customers are coming to have a nice and chill night between friends or lovers, not wanting to hear loud music. They come here to relax. If people are looking for a place to get drunk for the night, they would absolutely not want to come here.

It's 9pm when a subdued lighting suddenly settle in the room. It's enough lighting for people to still see each other and not spill their drinks on the floor. Only the bright lighting above the bar counter is still on. Sua sees a figure in the faint light, making her way to the musical scene and taking place in front of the mic. She feels Jiu giving her a small nudge : 'Look and listen carefully.' Sua only nods and looks back at the stage where the singer is currently drinking water. Three spotlights illuminate the scene and people can finally the face of the new artist.

They discover a gorgeous woman with wavy hair, a beautiful piercing gaze and red plump lips.

'Good evening everyone ! I'm Lee Siyeon, the new singer at Black Ruby. If some of you are new and don't know the concept, I'll be singing here every friday and saturday. I hope you will enjoy the night.' She finishes her presentation with an excited smile. People in the bar clapped to support her.

Siyeon closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before the first note of the music can be heard. She starts singing with confidence and people finally hear and enjoy her performance. Siyeon's voice is that kind of voice, you can easily drown in it. The kind you want to listen to every day and help you go to sleep ; singing you a lullaby.

When Siyeon is singing, she either sings with her eyes closes if she feels emotional or take some glance at the crowd and she was doing the latter tonight. She was scanning the room, enjoying people that was looking at her, smiling at them and she looked where she didn't before : at the bar counter. She makes an eye contact with Jiu that gives her a thumb up and her eyes looked at the unknown woman next to her that was already looking at her. She lets her eyes linger on the girl for five more seconds, giving her a sweet smile too and looked away.

When Siyeon is done performing the last song of the night, she hears the customers clapping their hands and she bows to them. 'Thank you everyone for your time. I hope you enjoyed what I did.' One man answered 'Yes' loudly and she laughed at this interaction saying one last time thank you before walking straight to the bar counter. Jiu is fast to give her feedback.

'I know I always say this since we met, but that was amazing as always.' She says this with amazed eyes. 'I'm beyond glad you accepted to sing here.'

'Likewise Jiu, I will always be thankful for your trust in me and liking my voice so much. You may be my biggest fan I think.'

'No you're right, I'm your biggest fan!' They laugh at Jiu's comment because they know that's a true statement.

Sua who is next to them, only watched their interaction in silence. Jiu puts her arms around her neck and introduce her.

'I presented you to everyone earlier but since this one was late, I'm doing it now.' She smiles and Siyeon's attention is on Sua : waiting for the introduction.

'No need. I will do it on my own.' She cuts Jiu before she even has the chance to begin. 'I'm Sua. The best bartender around here.' She extends her hands in front of the singer and she takes it for a small handshake. She hears Jiu scoffs.

'Nice to meet you Sua, I'm Siyeon.'

'I know. You were cool on stage.'

Siyeon smiles at her and takes place in the high tabouret in front of the bar counter. Jiu leaves them alone to serve a customer who was waiting.

'So, what do you want to drink? It's on the house tonight. To celebrate your first night here.'

'Ah.. I came here alone so I must decline your offer, it wouldn't be great for me to drive with alcohol in my body. So, maybe another time.'

'Ooh a responsible woman, I like it. But we also have non-alcoholic beverage if you want.'

'Can I ask for just a big glass of cold water, please?'

'Sure, wait 10 seconds.' Sua turns around to take a large glass on the shelf behind her, puts ice cubes, fill the cup with water and finally puts a lemon slice in the drink.

'Enjoy your refreshing iced water.' She puts the drink in front of Siyeon.

'Thank you. But wait.. does that mean it was my free drink?' She says with wide eyes and Sua finds her comment hilarious and lets her usual laugh be heard in the room.

'I'm afraid it was indeed your free one.'

Siyeon is not sure if she was serious or teasing her. She takes her now wet glass and drinks a little before saying : 'I can't believe my free beverage was.. water.' Sua's smile got bigger knowing her teasing is a succeed.

'I know you for only five minutes and it's already fun to tease you.'

'Do you always tease your customers?'

'I don't really have the time to talk with them and you're not a costumer. You work here now so we're colleagues.' She has a victorious smile.

'That's right, please take care of me until then.' She says half serious half joking.

'Don't even worry about it. Until the end of your contract, you will be in good hand here.' Sua answers back with a sincere smile. 'After six years of working in this place, we're more a group of friends than colleagues.'

If Siyeon was honest, she was a bit stressed to start in a new place but since she met Jiu, she only feels good things from her new boss. She now needs to know the other employees. 'That's nice to know.'

Between orders and making cocktails, Sua has the time to chat and know better the new singer. They talk about this and that, nothing too personal for now, but enough to have a long discussion.

'Well, look at the time. It's time for me to go.' Siyeon puts her hands on the counter to help her stands up.

Sua who was cleaning glasses, stops and looks at her surprised. 'Already?'

'What do you mean already? I've been here for one hour.'

'Time goes by really fast when talking to you then.' Sua lets a charming smile on her lips.

Siyeon puts her jacket back on her. 'It went, indeed, quick. I've had a nice evening talking with you.'

'And this was only the first time. We still have many nights to talk.' Siyeon laughs a bit hearing that.

'Don't you have customers that you will need to serve though?' Sua only shrugs.

'Anyway, I'm going now. See you tomorrow, Sua.'

After Sua answered 'good night', Siyeon left Black Ruby and Sua focused her attention on her work.

It's two am when the bar finally close its door ; No more relaxing music on the speaker, no more clients inside. Only the sound of the bartenders cleaning their tools and Jiu cleaning the customer area. After twenty minutes, they finally are done for tonight. They exchange a small talk outside the bar and part way to go home after another successful night.

When Sua enters her apartment, the living room's light is on, that mean Yves is still not sleeping. She takes off her shoes and jacket and go in the kitchen to take a bottle of water to drink before going to the living room where Yves is still on the sofa, no longer reading but watching tv. She takes place next to her and rest her head on Yves' shoulder.

'Rough night, buddy?' Yves asks and Sua shakes her head.

'No, not really. It was nice. Very nice actually.'

'How so?' She asks curiously.

'There is a new singer at the bar and we clicked well after the performance.'

'Alright..? I mean, It's not the first time you get along with the artists over there.'

'True! But still, it was still great.' Yves nods without really thinking too much about it.

'By the way, I have a leftover of my sandwich in the fridge if you want it.'

'Why would I want a sandwich at almost 3am?'

'Because I know you are sometime hungry when you come home? I know you well, if you don't remember.'

Sua smiles and just refuse her offer since she is more tired than hungry at this moment. She stands up and wishes good night before entering her bedroom and to fall quickly into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the main plot of the story begin ~ I'm pretty satisfied of this chapter, so I hope you also enjoyed. (If not, that's fine too haha.)  
> As always, big thank you for taking the time to read this fiction !! & sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> (Next chapter ; Siyeon is interested in someone..) 
> 
> \- Also,, I thanks Jiu's new pictures from weverse that gave me strength to update 👁️👄👁️ -


End file.
